All For You
by rkocena54
Summary: Things are getting messy in the WWE locker room. A John Morrison/Miz/Maryse/Eve/Evan Bourne/OC fanfic.
1. Katie

**A/N: ****Thought I'd start a new fanfic. This one's got a bit of everyone in it. A lot of midcarders. Each chapter will be told from the perspective of a different character (the chapter will be named after that character). Enjoy! :)

* * *

**"Are you kidding me?" I raised my eyebrows at Eve and Evan, not wanting to believe what Evan was saying at all. "Are you kidding me?" I repeated.

"Not even a little bit. Here, take a look." Evan passed me an overview of next week's Raw show, and I skimmed it quickly. John Cena promo, tag team match, blah blah blah— No, no, no, no, no, no. There it was. "Guest host promo backstage - Katie and Miz". The words hit me so hard you'd think I was reading my own obituary.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's just a one time thing. Like you did with him a few months ago" I gestured to Eve, wanting to believe what I was saying so badly.

"Sorry kiddo. Dusty told us it's for real." Eve replied, smiling sympathetically at me, like that was supposed to help.

"Great" I threw the overview across the room, just narrowly missing Evan, and kicked a few things that were lying on the ground.

"Naww" Evan said in a mocking tone. I could tell both he and Eve were trying to hold in their giggles. "Is someone a little upset about this?"

"Ev, I have to do a love story line with The Miz. Do you have any idea how horrifying this is?" Eve turned away from me, unable to hold in her laughter anymore. Bitch.

"You're my big brother, you're supposed to be, I dunno, helping, or hiring someone to take Miz out or something" My voice trailed off towards the end of that sentence.

"Half brother" Evan corrected me. I reached over and smacked him across the back of the head. It seemed that Evan never got tired of reminding me that we didn't have the same dad.

"This is so, so, so bad." I sat down and put my head in my hands, rubbing my temples slowly. The thought of not only spending more time with Miz but having to act like I actually liked him made me want to burst into flames. I jumped at the sound of someone banging on the door frame and I looked up to see none other than the man in question, Michael Mizanin, standing at my locker room door. I felt sorry for him sometimes. Everyone hated him so much. He meant well, but he was just the most annoying, brash, overly cocky, talentless loser that had ever existed. Ever.

"Get the overview?" He grinned.

… And then he opens his mouth, and I don't feel sorry for him any more.

"Yeah, I did." I tried to smile back, but it was physically impossible. It hurt to even try.

"Awesome. Better practice your kissing skills, Danger. From what I've heard, you'll need to." Miz pushed himself away from my door, and strutted off down the corridor. I pulled off my shoe and threw it at the door, my anger taking over. This was the worst. Evan laughed at me, reveling in my obvious anger.

"You're lucky I didn't throw it at you, ya moron."

Evan took the hint and left my locker room, taking Eve by the wrist with him. Eve stopped at the door way.

"Just pretend he's John Morrison" Eve winked at me. My eyebrows shot up to the roof, and I took off my other shoe and threw it at her, but she ducked.

"What did I tell you about saying that name in public, especially around here?" I said in hushed tones. Eve laughed and moved away from the door and out of sight. I slid down on the bench, the image of John Morrison now once again stuck in my head. No different to usual.

* * *

I was standing at catering, slowly chewing on a lettuce leaf from my salad when Maryse approached me. I was so excited to see her back I almost choked on the lettuce.

"Sexy!" I greeted her, throwing my arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"Manly!" She replied in her thick French accent, grinning just as much as me.

"How are you doing? How's your leg?" I asked her once we separated.

"Fine. Good enough for me to be back."

I grinned and nodded, just pleased to have my friend back from injury. Maryse looked slyly to her right, then to her left before leaning in closer.

"Did you hear the news?"

I raised my eyebrows, intrigued. No, I did not know this news.

"You-know-who is booked to win the Unified Tag Team Titles." Maryse smiled.

At least she understands how things work. My heart immediately started beating faster, and I grabbed Maryse's arm.

"If this is a joke, you're a very very bad person. Are you joking?"

Maryse shook her head, still smiling. Oh man, this was the best news I'd heard all day. It was so good I almost didn't care about the Miz anymore. Miz was actually a blessing now. Because of him, I was going to be spending a lot more time with John. John would be on Raw. Ah, victory is mine!

"Wow." was all I managed to say, still smiling like crazy.

"I know."

Something caught Maryse's eye behind me. She looked at me again, and smiled quickly.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Be sexy!"

"Be sexy" I called after her as she walked off hurriedly. I wonder where she was going… I turned around, but all I saw was Santino, Jack Swagger, Miz and Cody Rhodes eating at a table not too far away. Huh. Oh well, I had other things to worry about. Evan and Eve entered catering, hand in hand, of course. Those two never left each others sides. I loved them both, but it was almost sickening. They approached me slowly, swinging their hands slightly.

"Katie, hey" Eve greeted me.

I put a forkful of salad into my mouth and grunted back.

"We talked to Dusty…" Eve started.

I rolled my eyes. Of course they did.

"We wanted to know where this Miz thing was going" Evan shrugged, as if that justified getting involved in my business. I swallowed my mouthful.

"And?"

"You're gonna be his valet and girlfriend… And he's entering a rivalry with John Morrison"

"Mm, I know. Maryse told me."

"Mar--Maryse? She's back?" Evan looked around quickly.

Eve glared at Evan, then back at me.

"Every single time."

"Yo, Ev. Yoo hoo" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Yeah. Uhh, so, do you have a match tonight?" Evan asked me blankly.

"Night's over Ev. I had a match. Against Kelly Kelly."

"Really? Huh, clearly it wasn't that memorable" Evan laughed. I reached out and smacked him on the arm. "Not gonna work, weakling. I'm wearing too many layers."

"Weakling? What are you, five? Oh, and Ev, no-one, and I mean not-one-single-fully-sane-living-organism-on-this-planet wears vests like that over shirts like that" I teased, tugging at his outfit. Evan smacked my hand away and shook his head.

"No clue about fashion" I heard him mumble. Eve looked at me and widened her eyes, obviously agreeing with my point.

Evan frowned slightly.

"Hey, is that Maryse over there?"

I followed the direction of Evan's hand, and looked behind me. Maryse had joined Santino, Jack, Miz and Cody at their table. Wait, even weirder; Maryse had willingly joined Santino, Sheamus, Jack, Miz and Cody at their table. Strange things are going on backstage today.

"What the—"

I turned back around to face Eve and Ev, shaking my head.

"Anyway. I gotta go, I gotta film new studios. New titantron vid, you know how it is" I explained, waving my hand.

Evan shook his head.

"No you're not. Incoming."

When Evan and Eve began laughing like little kids, I didn't even have to turn my head to know who was coming up behind me.

"What's crackalackin sexy bear?"

Sometimes, when Miz talks, its hard not to laugh. At that moment, I was very very glad that I was facing away from him. I tried desperately to stop my shoulders from shaking with laughter, but it was hard when Eve and Even were doubled over laughing over at a nearby table. I pulled myself together and turned around.

"Miz. Hey, what's up?" I tried to cover my laughter with a friendly grin, and I think it actually worked.

"Just wondering if you were interested in a little dinner tonight?"

I was biting my tongue like all hell to keep the laughter in. I swear it's not healthy to want to laugh that much and not be able to.

"Actually," I started to decline his offer when I spotted John over his shoulder. He was wearing a dark grey jacket, unzipped, with no shirt underneath, and jeans. Dave Batista walked around every single night with no shirt underneath his jacket, and I'd always thought it was puke inducing. But seeing John do it... My breath got stuck in my throat, and it only got worse as he started walking towards me and Miz. I self consciously fixed my hair, but tried to keep eye contact with Miz.

"Um, I, uh…"

Miz raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for a response. John grew closer and closer, and before I knew it, he was right behind Miz, grinning at us broadly. He clapped his hand down on Miz's shoulder.

"Hey guys. Katie, did Miz tell you about dinner tonight? We're all going. Well, me, Mike, Cody, Jack, Santino, Maryse, and uh, Eve and Evan if they want." He waved his hand over to Eve and Evan, who were watching us intently and whispering to each other. I frowned at them, but turned my attention back to John. "It's a last minute thing, we just decided then, so if you already have plans that's cool."

A series of gibberish words came out of my mouth before I actually decided on some words.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Miz looked confused. He looked back and forward from to John, frowning deeply.

"Uhh, didn't you just say that—"

"No, no, I'm free as a… Something that's free" I frowned. Ok, so now I couldn't even finish similes around him? Jeeesus. John laughed and shook his head.

"Alright. Well, we'll be leaving in about 45. See you then guys"

"See you then…" I smiled, waving after him as he went to go repeat this exact conversation, although with guaranteed less stuttering and nervous smiling, to Eve and Evan. I looked up at Miz, and almost flinched when I noticed he was still frowning at me.

"You…" He pointed at me accusingly and grinned evilly. "You little liar"

I grabbed Miz's finger and pulled it down.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I smiled innocently, and Miz just shook his head.

"I'm onto you, girly"

* * *

"I'm onto you, ragazza"

I cocked my head at Santino and raised my eyebrow.

"Hey weenie, you know you don't have to talk like that when we're not on TV, right?"

Santino ignored me.

"I'm onto you like Sheamus on sunblock"

I giggled and sipped the first of my beer. Santino was hands down the funniest person I knew.

"What are you talking about Santino?"

"You. Mike. John. The whole deal, I'm not just sexy, I'm intelligent." He tapped his head and grinned.

"This is the time where, if we were on a sitcom, people would laugh" I tipped my beer towards Santino.

"Don't change the subject Katie, I know what's going on. The bedazzled abs and gyrating hips excites you. The blue ended hair and Diva ass kicking excites Miz. The lame jokes and arrogance… Do not excite you, in fact, they makes you sick." Santino explained happily.

I just laughed and decided it would be best to avoid this conversation. I turned to my right, and attempted to interrupt the conversation Cody was having with Maryse.

"Codes."

Cody turned around and smiled his trademark half smile at me.

"What's goin' on cutie?"

I opened my mouth to start talking, but realised that with that greeting, if I didn't have anything important to say, Cody didn't really want to talk to me right now.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk later"

Cody smiled gratefully, knowing that I understood the situation.

"We definitely will."

He turned back around to finish talking to Maryse, so I looked around for someone to talk to. It seemed that everyone was deep in conversation with someone. I looked across the table at John. He intensely reading the menu, but kept glancing up at everyone every now and again. He looked up at me, and we locked eyes for a moment. For the first time since I'd realised my feelings for him, I was able to have some kind of interaction with John without getting nervous. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Amongst all the noise, John opted not to speak out loud. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, I get that. Any time where John isn't the center of attention is rare. He nodded towards the door silently, and I smiled broader. I scooted my chair back, and went out the door, swatting Cody across the back of his head as I went. I stood outside in the cold, shivering a bit, when John came out, grinning. I smiled back, until I noticed that Maryse and Miz were following him out. Maryse shot me an apologetic look, Miz ushering her out the door, his hand on her lower back. John and Mike were good friends, so I should've expected this. During their Dirt Sheet days, John had become not only tolerable of but amused by Miz's antics.

"You know what? We need the, the thing, the…" Miz paused for a moment, looking out into space.

I frowned at Maryse, and we both laughed.

"JACK!" Miz finally exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "We need Jack." He finished, making his voice as deep as it would go. Any time Miz had even a sip of alcohol in it, he was gone.

"Yeah, man you don't need any more Jack, I think you're done for the night" I raised my eyebrows, tipping my beer bottle at a very drunk Miz before taking another swig.

"He means Swagger, not Daniels" John explained, opening the restaurant door with yet another one of his charming smiles. "Swagger!"

Jack slowly stood up, and joined us out the front. He stood next to me, towering over not only me, but John, Maryse and Mike. He noticed me shivering, and took off his jacket.

"No! No, no, you keep it. Really, I appreciate it Jack, I do. But thanks, I'm fine."

"Yeah, Jackie, she appresssssiates it, but it'ssssss fine. Thankssssss anyway Sssssswagger" Miz mocked Swagger, his arms around Morrison and Maryse's shoulders to hold him up. Jack glared at Miz. He could only handle so much mocking about his prominent lisp. I giggled until beer starting spilling out of my mouth, in spite of myself. What? Surprisingly, Drunk Miz is a lot more tolerable than Regular Miz. When I noticed Jack glaring at me too, I stopped immediately. I looked at my almost empty beer bottle and frowned.

"I should really slow down"

John grinned at me, and it might've just been the light, but I could've sworn he winked too. And that's all I remember from that night… Except, I do vividly remember Miz getting clobbered in the face… by himself. So, all in all, a fun night.


	2. John

"So, you, uh, come here often?" I said in a deep voice, raising one eyebrow at Maryse.  
She laughed and shook her head.  
"Ohh, John, you make me laugh."  
For some particular reason, I was getting the feeling she didn't exactly know I wasn't entirely joking with all these pick up lines. She flipped her insanely long blonde hair over her shoulder and scanned the table for the water bottle labelled 'MARYSE'. I watched her every move carefully, paying attention to every little movement. Can you blame me? This girl is beautiful. She found her bottle, and took a sip nonchalantly. Man, she even looked sexy drinking water.  
"So, you're winning the tag team titles tonight, yes?"  
I grinned and nodded proudly. Tonight was the night that R-Truth and I were gonna beat Big Show and Miz for the Unified Tag Team Titles. It felt good knowing I was gonna be a champion again.  
"Well, good luck out there, I'm sure you'll do great" Maryse smiled, touching my forearm lightly before walking past me and down to the Divas locker room. As always, I watched her walk away. I heard the sound of muffled yelling coming from the other direction, so I unglued my eyes form Maryse and walked towards the origin of the sound, intrigued. I knocked on the door of the locker room it was coming from, and opened it slightly. I saw Eve sitting on the bench in the corner, while Katie was standing in the middle of the room, pacing and ranting about something. I laughed to myself and shut the door quietly, hoping to not make a noise. Everyone on Raw knew that Katie was the closest anyone had ever seen to a real life Incredible Hulk. When she got mad, it was bad news for everyone. She was probably ranting about Mike. I had a sneaking suspicion she didn't like him… I dunno, it was probably the way she looked at him as if she wanted to kill him every time he was within a one mile radius of her. I laughed again and walked towards my locker room, keeping in the back of my mind to pick an extra sparkly coat tonight to match my new title.

Deep breathing was not going to help me right now. I stretched my arm out towards R-Truth further, and ran the ending over in my mind. If this went the way we'd planned it, the crowd would go nuts and Truth and I would really get over. Truth finally reached my hand and the crowd went into a frenzy. I clotheslined Miz and ran over to Show, punching him in the face. Of course, it didn't do anything, and before Show "knocked me out", I could hear the crowd cheering, meaning Truth had just executed the scissor kick on Miz. The timing was perfect. Show connected with my face, and man did it hurt, and I fell backwards, right on to Miz. The referee started counting as Truth and Show fought now on the outside of the ring. One, two, kick out. The crowd were electric. They were really into this match, thank god. There's nothing more off putting than a dead crowd. Miz and I both struggled to out feet and began exchanging blows, to the crowd's delight. The 'boo's and 'yay's were deafening, and we loved it. Out of "exhaustion", I fell forwards onto Mike, who said quietly in my ear,  
"You ready?"  
"I'm ready" I said back.  
Miz pushed me off him, and went for the Skull Crushing Finale. I pushed him onto the ropes, and we collided. We were both down again, but I had gotten the best of it, and managed to get up before Miz was even stirring. He was in perfect position. I'd have to thank him for that later. My eyes widened, and the crowd exploded, knowing what was coming next. I ran to the turnbuckle, climbed as quickly as I could, and saw Big Show coming at me out of the corner of my eye. I hastily jumped, perfectly executing Starship Pain just before Show could grab my leg.  
One, two, three. Bell. Ain't No Make Believe. Crowd cheers. Truth's next to me. Hug. Referee. Gold._ Championships.  
"Here are your winners, and the __**neeeeewwwww**_ WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, John Morrison and R-Truth!"

I know it's kinda lame, but I was still beaming at my new gold 20 minutes later. The nameplate hadn't even been changed yet, and it stunk of Big Show's BO. But I didn't care. It may not have been a world title, or even a singles title, but it was a championship. I was being recognised by the big man, Vince McMahon himself. The only thing that could break my focus from the belt was happened just down the hall from my locker room. When I heard it, I couldn't help but go and watch. This was going to be great.  
"Hey, Miz." Katie smiled, walking into the trainers room. Miz was icing his ribs, and looked up cautiously when Katie walked in.  
"I don't wanna hear it" Miz snapped, turning his head away from the Diva. Katie smiled again.  
"I didn't come here to rub it in your face. I just came to say, you had a great match. And I'm sorry that you lost your titles. If anyone deserves it, it's you. So, I'm sorry."  
Katie turned to leave, but Miz grabbed her wrist. Gently, of course. Katie turned around to look at him, and they shared a moment for a second. I had to admit, Katie was doing a brilliant job of not showing her hate for Miz.  
"Uh... Thanks" Miz cleared his throat, releasing Katie's wrist from his grasp and scratching the back of his head. "I'm getting my titles back. I still have my rematch clause. And when I choose to invoke it..." He paused and smiled the tiniest of smiles up at Katie. "It's going to be awesome."  
"I don't doubt it." Katie smiled back. She turned to leave again, but turned around and added, "You looked good out there... Really good"  
She then left the trainers room, and joined me, Evan and Eve in the hallway, leaving Miz to stare after her with a smug smile on his face. The camera stayed on him for a while before the camera guy yelled "Cut", and Mike threw the ice on the floor. I burst out laughing, and Katie smiled up at me shyly.  
"It's not funny" She protested.  
"Sorry" I smiled. "That was a good promo. You two have chemistry together."  
Katie laughed bitterly.  
"Yeah, right" She mumbled dryly. She stared up at me for a moment, and I returned her gaze, but before I knew it, she was off down the hallway. I couldn't wait for next weeks Raw. This storyline was going to be great.


End file.
